Mrs Lovett's Struggle
by flameora
Summary: Just something that occurred to me as I was re-watching the movie. I thought, "Mrs. Lovett wants Sweeney, but knows she can't have him, as he probably wouldn't let her be his, anyway. What would she be thinking about all that?" This is my first fanfic submission, so haters, please hold your fire. If you don't like it,tell me, but don't be a troll.


Mrs. Lovett's Struggle

By: Flameora

Mrs. Lovett stood at her pie stand, standing in an almost spellbound stupor. _Business was doing well_ , she told herself. And to think, it had only been a few weeks since the "incident" with Pirelli, that is, her and Mr. Todd's first taste of blood, but now their businesses were booming, and though it had been her idea to set up their collaboration, she admitted that she really owed it all to him. After all, if Mr. Todd hadn't agreed with it, nothing would have happened.

Mr. Todd, she realized. Now that was a topic she could go on forever about. She loved the man to bits and yet he completely ignored her! What was up with that? She asked herself. She knew that he had been married once and would probably never love again, but a woman could dream, couldn't she? She had already confessed her dream of life by the sea to him, and felt slightly foolish for doing so, but, at the same time, regretted nothing.

 _A family,_ she thought. _All I want is a family, with a good kid and a loving husband. What is the matter with that?_ She wished she could get that message across to him, but it was like talking to a brick wall, as his mind was focused on only three things all around the clock: his business, his daughter, and his desire for revenge on Judge Turpin. Reasonable topics, she knew, but still annoying nonetheless.

In a fit of indignation, she began pounding a ball of dough that she was using for a pie. She batted it with her rolling pin and dashed it upon the table as she ran through her mixed thoughts. _What do I do?_ She wondered. _Should I just go at him right in his face?_ She wasn't afraid of Sweeney Todd, but also knew that he would take no hesitation in knifing her if he was provoked. So no, yelling at him was no the way to go (although it was tempting, she admitted).

She sighed and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, ambivalent. Still, would he make a good spouse? She realized. She knew the man in and out by now, and now that she thought about it, it did seem odd to her that he should be the perfect husband, even in her fantasy. Although she could imagine him being one when he was still Benjamin Barker.

Benjamin Barker. Her heart sank. He was gone. Sweeney had bluntly stated it, too. "No, not Barker. That man is dead." Those were his exact words he had said to her. It was true, too. He had had the perfect life, with a beautiful wife and child. The life she wished she could have with him. Come to think of it, they were both pining for the same thing. If only…

 _Ugh!_ She groaned inside her head. _Why does this have to be so bloody complicated? Just look at me, damn it!_ She gave another pounding to the dough. _That's it,_ she decided. _I am going up there and straightening this out right now! Mr. T, listen well, because nothing is going to-_

"Mum?" a small voice piped up. Mrs. Lovett looked up. Toby was standing in the front door of her pie shop. She noticed that he was holding one of Sweeney's razors.

"Yes, luv?" she asked. "What are you doing with that in your hand?"

"Nothing. Just holding it until Mr. Todd comes back."

"Comes back? Where's he gone?"

"Just to the market. Says he'll be back in a 'mo."

"Hm. Well isn't that nice?"

Toby shrugged and turned to leave, but then quickly added, "Oh! And he also wanted me to give you a message from him."

"Oh? What's that?"

Toby smiled. "He wanted me to tell you 'thanks'."

She frowned. "Thanks for what?" she asked.

"'For everything'. That's what he said: 'Thanks for everything'." He gave a small nod and retreated to the bedroom he and his "mum" shared. Mrs. Lovett though, stood still, surprised at what her "son" had just told her. A word of gratitude from Sweeney Todd? She smiled and plopped down into a chair so she was not to lose her balance. Her mind had once again returned to its love-bound stupor.

"Thanks for everything". That was his message. It may not have come from Todd himself, but Mrs. Lovett didn't care. After all, gratitude was gratitude. When it came down to it, a word of thanks was all she really wanted from him. Maybe she couldn't have her dream, but she was fine with that.

 _Nothing's going to harm you luv,_ she thought. _Not while I'm around…_


End file.
